DOA
by sweet angel love music
Summary: This is the sequel to SOS. What happens to Jack. Instead of crazy in love Uncle. Jack is fighting for his life in Seaford Mountain Forest. Seaford Mountain Forest has its own secret that can kill anyone in a heartbeat? Can he survive? DOA Dead or Alive.
1. The Being of survival

_**Previously: **_

_Dar dumb heads,_

_If you want the kid Come to this location 630 Whitlam Drive But come quick You're wasting his time You see there's a rope above his head That's not good right TICK TOCK TICK TOCK! Love truly your_

_WORST NIGHTMARE! 3:) _

_We rush there only finding it was a trap. I mean he didn't trick us about the location, but the part of not killing him. The rope was already around his neck. He was above a chair. We shot the guy before he push the chair. We untied Jack. Who are these guys and what do they want with him. Most importantly why did he tell us where to go? Just then there was shooting and a fog. The fog finally faded Jack was in the ground a knife near him. Someone called for an ambulance good thing the hospital was not that far. What is going on! Something tell me Jack knows just won't tell because of his pride, but then again he could Kim to help. Another thing something tell me this isn't over!_

**A/N: Hey I'm back her is S.O.S. Sequel called D.O.A. Survival. I saw a review saying what happen here is what happen! **

**Jack P.O.V.**

Could it be…No….It can't be….Can it…..I won't believe it…Should I…He left…..What does he want…..What is with me getting kidnap all the time…..Why can I go home again…..Could it be….I'm dead….Why would he help me…And why am I tied to a chair…Is he trying to kill me….Does he want revenge….How long has he been out….Are they still in school or in their summer vacation…Dang it…..What am I suppose to do…Why is he standing there like an idiot…I can't be my d…da…..dad…..Is this a joke…..Wait a second…Why is there a rope above my head…

Me: What do you want

Mike: What do I want you want to know really.

Me: on second thought NO!

Mike: But you do….I got a surprise for you.

Just then a guy that looks exactly like me, but not me; wait so confused.

Mike: A robot look alike well, is a person that I made sure to look like you.

He untied me and drags me to this room and led me through a door. I notice we were in the middle of Seaford Mountain the part that had forests.

Mike: Listen you are going to run for your live there is Cameron everywhere so I would be watching.

Me: Why would I do that?

Mike: Oh, you'll see.

He said taking me farther into the forest he left me in the middle of nowhere. Great the sun is going down. Just then I heard howling it sound like hungry WOLF! I started to run away from the hungry wolf or wolves

This is going to one Hell of a night!

**Mike P.O.V.**

I saw him run for his life from hungry wolves. I told him, but he just had to not believe me. Any way my name is Michael Cameron Brewer I am Jack father. But you probably know that. I made Edward kidnap Jack, but it went wrong. My PLAN went down the freaking GRAVE because of HIM. I mean Edward he mess up, but Jack he RUIN it! He RUINS my PLAN! My PLAN! Now he is paying for it. Okay if you don't get it let me explain. It started a long ago.

_I see Martha beautiful as can be. I see her holding Jack who was asleep in her arms. I knew Jack was still a baby, but he was…..was…different. I saw my eldest and my second eldest fighting about a toy. I roll my eyes at that._

_6 years_

_Jack just turn 5 he was going to school soon. I didn't want that because I feel in love with, not the dad love, the love when you meet the right person. Martha found out and kicks me out and convinces the kids I abandoned them._

Actually think of it Martha Ruin my PLAN. I was going to keep Jack forever I wanted him. Any way this wouldn't have happen if wasn't born. I plan the whole thing with the police. I made it seem I just kill him. I knew where he will be in the woods.

Dar dumb heads,

If you want the kid

Come to this location

630 Whitlam Drive

But come quick

You're wasting his time

You see there's a rope above his head

That's not good right

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK!

Love truly your

WORST NIGHTMARE! 3:)

I set the trap. Prefect!


	2. Wolf, Bear, and survival pack

Jack P.O.V.

He untied me and drags me to this room and led me through a door. I notice we were in the middle of Seaford Mountain the part that had forests.

Mike: Listen you are going to run for your live there is Cameron everywhere so I would be watching.

Me: Why would I do that?

Mike: Oh, you'll see.

He said taking me farther into the forest he left me in the middle of nowhere. Great the sun is going down. Just then I heard howling it sound like hungry WOLF! I started to run away from the hungry wolf or wolves

This is going to one Hell of a night!

I ran into a cave only to find bears. I ran out of the cave to the waterfall. I was surround by wolves on one side and bear on the other side. I look down then back away and ran to the water. I got out of the lake and decided to make camp. I really have thanks to my dad for letting me have a survival backpack which had a blanket, extra clothes {just in case}, my phone, iPod, my minicomputer {I also have a big one too}, a lighter, some food and water, a pocket knife and a knife {which I should use}, sleeping bag, pillow, blanket, map, paper, and supplies, and first aid kit and medicine. I forgot all about the backpack until now because all the chasing. Before I brought tons of wood and put it in a pile before grabbing the lighter and lighting the wood I change out of the wet clothes. Meanwhile I am wondering how my dad got my stuff and why did he gave me this. The electronics I would use for emergency because I know there is no signal in the forest so I look at the map to find my location. I called it a night I got out the sleeping bag and blew out the fire with the water from the waterfall. Then I went to sleep, I hope I survive so I can see my family, friends, and most important Kim.


	3. Jack in woods

Kim P.O.V.

We were with the police. Who told us everything that just happens? Jack was died, that couldn't be right now it couldn't. I wanted to see him, but they refuse for us to see him. Jack's mom was going to tell us if that was him. She said that wasn't him.

Jack's mom: No, that's not my son. He had a ring and a necklace he won't take off. Even though that he doesn't have a tattoo.

Police: Okay so it isn't him

Jack's mom: No

Police: we'll keep looking

We all sigh in relief. Then who was that kid who died.

Jack P.O.V.

It was finally morning. I decided to find a way out of Seaford Forest. In books I read nobody can survive in Seaford Forest because it can kill you in a heartbeat. I know what you're saying you read books? Yes I do only scary books and other scary stuff. It just fantasizes me. I knew everything about this forest. So I can do this. Just then I saw dead bodies after me. Okay I can't do this. This forest it's a curse, a spell magic curse forest. I got to get out of here as soon as possible. But which way is out and which way is in. I tried to remember something but couldn't because I was being chase by hungry wolves. I started to run up the cliff to get rid of the zombie human. I got out my map again this time the map that look like it was drawn by a four year old, but very accurate of the forest. I look at my way out of here, but I notice I was going the wrong way, but I couldn't go back with those creatures down there. I knew I had to take the long way out of this place. Then I look at the place I was in the called this part Black Magic. Because this part of the forest was completely haunted or so it said in the books. I started to look for a flashlight in the other pocket I didn't check yet. Soon I found my books, a flashlight {which I took out}, more maps, a plan, a journal {which I was going to write this whole thing down just in case}, a gun, and extra first aid kit and clothes. In My small pocket I found more food and water, my wallet, some gloves, scarf, and a hat, batteries, flare, and a tracker device. Good I think I have everything I need to have to survive. I grab the flashlight and went inside the Black Magic Forest. I went deeper into the forest. I was doing great. I check my surrounding all over, but when I look back something came at me…

CLIFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


End file.
